Taken - Sasuke x Sai fan fiction
by LittleYaoiKitten
Summary: A hard and smutty Naruto yaoi fanfiction. Hoping to soon add another chapter including Naruto (yay, three-way!)


"Wake up"

Sasuke ordered. There was a large clapping sound as his hand hit a sleeping Sai's face. Sai awoke, shocked by his stinging face and unsure of his where abouts.

Sasuke pinched Sai's cheeks together with one hand and leaned in closely to inspect the damage dealt by his palm seconds before.

"Hmf"

Sasuke grunted favourably, before dragging his tongue over the red mark on Sai's face.

Sai stared at Sasuke the whole time, one eye slightly closed as if he was wincing, but showing Sasuke nothing else.

Sasuke stood back to inspect his catch. Sai's wrists were bound together above his head by a binding jutsu. Sai was also tied up to the wall behind him with ropes.

"Me?.. Why?.."

"What happened? Why am I.."

Sai was struggling to speak, he had only just woken and felt woozy.

Sasuke re-approached his prisoner, smiling more and more as he drew closer.

"You mean why would I take "you"? I assume that's what you're asking, right? Why would I bother with "you"?"

Sasuke laughed out loud.

"I don't owe you an explanation, but I think it could be more interesting if I tell you before hand."

Sasuke grinned.

"To put it simply, I get lonely spending so much time by myself... And when I see you - weak little runts like you... I can't help but want to torment them."

Sai's eyes widened slightly in shock. By this time Sasuke's huge grin was beyond evil. Sai knew exactly what Sasuke's intentions were as he grabbed Sai by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Sasuke leant into Sai's neck and whispered

"I'm going... to mess you up.."

By now Sai's face reflected a noticeably terrified expression, which Sasuke spotted instantly.

"Don't try and tell me that this expression is fake. You're not emotionless right now, are you?"

"Ha. You're just a little bitch... And that face..."

Sasuke chuckled, tightening his grip on Sai's throat,

"... Is really turning me on!"

Sasuke leaned in and forced a kiss upon Sai's frozen lips. A small bead of cold sweat trickled down the side of Sai's face as his terrified stare remained unbroken. Sasuke ignored this, closed his eyes and lifted under his prisoners chin, as if embracing their kiss. As Sasuke continued kissing Sai, gently biting his lips, he allowed his hands to wander.

Sai's breaths began to deepen as Sasuke's fingers ran all over his body. Sasuke pulled away from Sai's face to take a better look at his body.

"So fair, and so soft... Not a single mark"

Sasuke said, lifting up Sai's shirt.

"Like a blank canvas, just waiting to be painted with pain and pleasure..."

"I'm sure even the smallest mark would be most noticeable..."

He grinned, and with that sunk his teeth into Sai's neck. Sai trembled, but didn't make a sound.

"Oh? So that's how it is?"

Sasuke challenged Sai, burying his teeth into Sai's skin harder than before.

"COME ON!"

Sasuke demanded.

"Drop the act. Let me hear your screams!..."

"...Let me hear your pain!"

Sasuke lifted Sai's shirt and bit into his chest. This time Sai let out a small moan. This wasn't enough to please Sasuke as he continued to bite and suck all of the way down Sai's pure, unmarked torso. He applied more pressure with each kiss and bit deeper with each bite, causing Sai's moans to increase in volume until he began screaming Sasuke's name.

"Sasu.. ke.."

"Sasuke!"

"AH, SASUKE-KUNNN!"

By this time Sasuke's teeth marks covered almost every inch of Sai's front upper body.

Sasuke bit into Sai one last time almost as hard as he could, leaving a blood drawn imprint on Sai's hip.

"Hm. You seem to be reacting well now."

Sasuke smiled triumphantly as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"But let's see how you handle what's next...Now is when the real fun begins!"

Sasuke pulled out a kunia and lunged at Sai. Sai squirmed, in a failed attempt dodge the Uchiha's attack. He closed his eyes and waited...

There was a large tearing sound as Sasuke quickly stabbed through Sai's pants and dragged the kunia from Sai's front to back, almost completely cutting Sai's trousers in half.

Sasuke then tore the remaining seems apart with his bare hands, completely exposing Sai.

"UAHHHHH!"

Sai yelled out in embarrassment after realising what had happened. His usually colourless face turned a cute shade of pink.

"Oh my, this is a surprise!"

Sasuke smiled, crouched in front of Sai. He used the same kunia to gently stroke, lift and inspect Sai's erection.

"I must admit, this is quite an impressive size for such a girl like yourself!"

Sasuke teased. He stroked Sai's hard shaft with his tongue then stood up.

Sai looked away in shame, trying his best to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke slowly paced behind Sai, and leant over his shoulder, so that their cheeks were almost touching. Sai could feel his captors breath, gracing his entire body with a harsh shiver. Sasuke licked his fingers in Sai's face then whispered, continuing to tease Sai,

"Shame you won't be using it"

Before swiftly sliding a finger into Sai's ass hole.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"NO- SASU..KE!"

"What're you~nnn!"

Sai cried out as Sasuke began to grind his finger deeper and deeper inside of Sai.

"So damn tight.."

"I can barely even fit this one finger in.. Even so, I can tell you're not new to this, are you?"

Sasuke taunted as Sai squirmed around, sweating and red faced with embarrassment.

"Nnn-no! Stop!"

Sai pleaded as Sasuke began to push in a second finger.

"I've barely even touched you and you're leaking out like this?"

Sasuke thrusted his fingers in forcefully, causing a loud wet sucking sound.

"What a slut you are! Being played with by another man against your will, and enjoying it this much?!"

"I always knew you'd be a slut!"

Sai's eyes glazed over with tears and his cheeks lit up even redder than before.

"The way you dress in such revealing clothes, it's always got me going you know."

Sasuke continued to taunt him.

"There's nothing I like more, than to punish a wimpy tease like you!"

Sasuke bit the back of Sai's neck, piercing through his skin, whilst squishing a third finger into his dripping wet ass hole.

"SASUKEEE-KUN!"

Sai screamed out, tears falling down his burning face.

"I wonder if Naruto gives it to you like this?"

Sai's muscles clenched as he felt a sudden chill. How did Sasuke know about him and Naruto?

He then went on to remember what Naruto said...

"~if Sasuke ever found out about this he'd be really mad ya' know! He'd probably kill us both!~"

Sai's thoughts were broken by the sound of Sasuke laughing insanely.

"You let a cry baby bitch like Naruto top you!?"

Sasuke continued to laugh.

"You truly are pathetic!"

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke's laughing died down as he whispered into Sai's ear.

"You scared?"

Sai painfully cried out as Sasuke stretched Sai's ass hole to fit in a fourth finger.

Sasuke then began thrusting his fingers in faster and deeper than before. Sai bent at the waist slightly in an attempt to contain himself, but it was no use. His eyes widened in disbelief as he screamed out

"Sasuke-kun!- coming! I-I'm..!"

"Ccc~cominggg!"

Sai came, splurting his hot liquid onto himself and the floor in front of Sasuke.

The Uchiha immediately pulled his fingers out of Sai and released the jutsu and ropes binding him, causing his limp body to fall into his mess on the floor.

Sai rested on his hands and knees, unable to find the strength to get up. He knelt hunched over, panting and quivering... Then froze when he remembered Sasuke was stood towering behind him. Sai turned his head to look at Sasuke. To his horror, Sasuke was smiling, and had pulled back his pants to reveal his large throbbing dick. Sai began frantically trying to crawl away but Sasuke forcefully grabbed him by his hips, and with ease, scooped him onto his feet.

Sasuke then harshly thrusted into Sai. At first his hole tightly clamped around Sasuke's thick erect thing before completely swallowing it up.

"Look, right to the hilt!"

"You swallowed me whole!"

Sasuke teased.

He then proceeded to violently and consistently pound Sai. Loud, wet slapping sounds could be heard, echoing from quite a distance.

"WAAAAH-!"

"NN~NO-!"

"SASU..KEE!"

Sai screamed in pain.

Sasuke dug his fingers into Sai's hip with one hand. He then, with the other hand, reached around Sai and stuffed his fingers into Sai's screaming mouth.

"How does your own ass taste, you slut!"

Sai's screams became muffled and he began to choke and drool over Sasuke's fingers. Tears ran down his reddened face as Sasuke upped the already incredible pace of his thrusts. He slammed into Sai's deepest place each time, causing Sai to flinch.

"Ah~ So.. Tight!"

Sasuke huffed between breaths.

"I can feel you spasming around it"

"It's good isn't it? My dick, you love it don't you?"

Sai exhaustedly shook his head and painfully moaned in response.

"Come on!"

Sasuke demanded, removing his fingers from Sai's drooling mouth, to then grip his throat.

"You want me to fill you up, don't you?"

"To push past your deepest point and shoot my juice inside you?"

Sai panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Sasu..ke.. I'm going.."

"I-I'm going to..!"

"-NO!"

Sasuke interrupted Sai's whines.

"You're not coming yet, slut!"

"You can cum when I say you can!"

With that, Sasuke used the same binding technique as before to create a tight chastity device. The jutsu tightly wound around Sai's balls and erection, squeezing him tightly.

"No! Please!~ nn.."

"Sasuke-kun! I'm going to burst!"

"Please! ahhh-"

Sai begged but it was no use, his pleas weren't working on his cold captor.

After all, hearing Sai beg only made Sasuke want to give it to him more!

Sasuke grabbed Sai's leg and lifted it. He then began to smash into him deeper.

"Like this.. You're so tight like this!"

"I can see everything!"

Sasuke panted, pinching Sai's ass cheek and pulling it apart.

"I can't hold it in, much longer.."

Sasuke panted before picking up the pace once more.

"Ahhh~!"

"SAI!"

Sai momentarily froze. That was the first time during this ordeal that Sasuke had said his name. Sasuke released the binding jutsu, freeing Sai's throbbing dick.

"SASUKE-KUN~!"

"..Ss-Sai!"

They let out one last long moan before both releasing their cum.

Sasuke tightly held Sai in his arms, before shooting his warmth deep inside of him. Sai squirted over his own bruise covered stomach, before falling back into Sasuke's sweaty body.

Sasuke held Sai a little while longer whilst he caught his breath.

He then threw his prisoners limp body on to the floor.

Sasuke eyed-up his sprawled naked body as he lay unconscious and defeated. He watched as his cum from before slowly worked it's way up, and dribbled out of Sai's slippery, pink ass hole.

"Oi.."

"OI!"

Sasuke woke Sai a second time, this time clapping Sai's ass with his palm, spanking him hard. Sai's flawless pale ass turned red, perfectly displaying Sasuke's hand print. Sai winced and slowly began to wake.

"Hmph."

Sasuke knelt over Sai's body, straddling Sai's ass.

"You passed out, was I really that good?"

Sasuke ran his hand through Sai's hair, then grabbed a handful and yanked his head back. Sai arched his back, and winced, forcing a pained expression.

Sasuke leant down, bringing his face to meet Sai's.

"So what, you ready for round two?"


End file.
